kestrelislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Thunder
Thunder is a male Great Horned OwlRevealed in Rise of Evil, Character List with frayedRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 11, Page 170, messy feathers, luminousRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 14, Page 196, fieryRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 21, Page 263, burning amber eyesRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 20, Page 249, broadRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 17, Page 229, fluffy wingsRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter Sixteen, Page 224, large clawsRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 17, Page 228, and a scar running down the right side of his facial disc. History Rise of Evil Thunder is first introduced in the flock meeting when the Razor Talons discover two new Flame Birds: Sorpant and Fisher. When Fisher refuses to join the Razor Talons, Griffyth makes him a prisoner and Thunder escorts the eagle to the prisons with the help of Lortnoc. Thunder is next seen by Kai, Falco, Claw, and Silver in Owls' Meadow. Thunder is on a patrol with Sorpant and Lortnoc, and had landing on the rocks because he'd thought he'd seen some trespassers on their territory. Thunder and the others have a conversation before they decide to go hunting. Thunder is not seen again until Claw becomes a Razor Talon prisoner. Thunder escorts Claw out of the dungeons and to the clearing, where Griffyth is holding a flock meeting. Thunder stands next to Claw as the meeting takes place. During the meeting, Claw speaks and Thunder silences him by slashing at his face. After Claw's death, and when Silver, Kai, and Falco have been released, Wayde mentions to Griffyth that he thinks Silver is possibly a Flame Bird. Griffyth allows Wayde to get a patrol together to recapture Kai, Silver, and Falco. Thunder is one of the chosen birds, as well as Sorpant and Blood. When the patrol finds the three juveniles, Thunder attacks Kai. Falco helps Kai by slashing at Thunder, and Thunder lets go of Kai. Kai is angry at Falco for helping him, and he attacks Thunder himself. Thunder knocks Kai down, and Kai surrenders when he sees that Falco and Silver have been pinned down by Blood and Sorpant. Thunder carries Kai back to the Dry Mountains. Once they arrive there, Kai tries to escape again but is caught by Thunder, who tears some of his primary feathers. Kai becomes a prisoner. After Kai is punished for attacking Martyn, he is put in an isolated cell. Thunder brings him some rattlesnake meat and some water. Thunder hesitates before locking the cage door and walking away. Later on, Thunder comes back to take Kai back to his ordinary prison cell. Kai and Fisher are chosen to go and collect water for the Razor Talons. They are accompanied by three guards: Thunder, Hawthorn, and Skylark. When Kai and Fisher are filling up coconuts with water, the Razor Talons go to relax in the shade of a sycamore tree. However, Thunder attacks and kills Skylark and then Hawthorn. Thunder then informs Kai and Fisher that he was never truly loyal to the Razor Talons, and allows them to go. Fisher flies off, but Kai stays with Thunder so he can help the other prisoners escape. The next night, Thunder is guarding the prison cell. Kai and Mallow awake the other prisoners, informing them that Thunder is in fact an ally. Thunder leads the escapees to an isolated area of the Dry Mountains and the birds leave, one by one. However, Keres attacks them with a patrol of Razor Talons. Thunder holds them back whilst the prisoners escape. Thunder gets away, but extremely injured, and makes it to the escapees' meeting point: a cave in Sur's Cliff. Thunder and the prisoners that were able to escape rest in the cave for the night. Thunder and Blyana fly north with Kai towards Kestrel Island. On the way, they get ambushed by Razor Talons, who are being lead by Griffyth himself. Thunder is the most targeted, as he is one of the Flame Birds, as well as Blyana. Due to the help of Parva and her sea-birds, Kai, Thunder, and Blyana get away. Parva says she'll escort Kai to Kestrel Island, and Thunder tells Kai that if he needs any help, to find him in The Jungle or on Sur's Cliff. Once Kai is exiled from Kestrel Island, he goes to Sur's Cliff to look for Thunder. Instead he finds Marsha, and they go to The Jungle together. Thunder is there, as he has been accepted into the Jungle Flock. Outcast Thunder and Fisher are asked by Jaye to go to his and Bluebell's hollow as they need to talk. Thunder does as he says and he and Fisher follow the Spix's Macaw. In the hollow are the commanders as well as the two leaders, and Thunder asks what they want. Bluebell explains that they think the Razor Talons are plotting against them, and Jaye then requests Thunder to return to the Dry Mountains to try and find out about their plans. Thunder refuses, saying that he would be torn to pieces if he returned there now. After Fisher suggests they find the Flame Birds, Thunder explains to the leaders and commanders what they are. Once the commanders and leaders cannot come to a decision about siding with the Flame Birds or not, they state that they will hold a Decision-Making and dismiss Thunder and Fisher. Thunder is irritated that the leaders and commanders didn't accept Fisher's idea of finding the Flame Birds immediately. A Decision-Making is held to see whether or not the Jungle Flock should side with the Flame Birds or not. Thunder chooses that he would like the flock to ally with them. Kai has a small punishment for crossing the border with Molly, and that is cleaning out birds' and Jaguars' bedding. Thunder insists that Kai doesn't have to clean out his bedding, but the kestrel ignores the owl. Soon after this, a flock meeting is called and Thunder notices that it must be a trainee ceremony, due to the fact that there are two young Cobalt-winged Parakeets stood before Leaders' Log. Thunder is surprised when Jaye and Bluebell assign him to be one of the parakeet's - Wing's - trainer. After the meeting is over, Wing's training begins. Sunny sees that Thunder is struggling what to teach Wing and guides him; they decide to go on a patrol for the first training session, and the first place they arrive at during the patrol is Eight Rocks. During this patrol, Wing discovers Coal - who has a broken wing - hidden in a shrub. Thunder is furious about Coal being in their territory, and informs Sunny and Wing that he is a Razor Talon and should not be trusted. Despite this, they still take him back to camp so that Althea can help him. The Jungle Flock starts gathering up to go to the Annual Group Gathering. When Thunder and Fisher approach, Jaye squawks at them and says that Flame Birds are not permitted to come along. Thunder helps Fisher, Marsha, Conny, and Silver in sharpening and making spears for the upcoming battle against the tigers and toucans. During the battle against the tigers and toucans, Thunder saves Marsha from Chroma when he manages to prize her out of the Keel-billed Toucan's beak. He continues to fight Chroma after Marsha has been freed from her grasp. Because of Jaye and Bluebell's deal with Kenyotah, they have to hand the Flame Birds over to her. Thunder and the others refuse to go with her willingly, so they are forced to go when Kenyotah's fighters tie them up with vines. Kai and Conny get captured by the Razor Talons and are tied up in a cave; in the back of that cave is a large cage where the captured Flame Birds are being kept, including Thunder. Once they escape, Thunder urges Kai that they have to leave immediately. However, Kai and Wayde decide to go and save Chestnut and Flick first. Thunder, not wanting to get captured again, decides to fly back to The Jungle with the rest of the Junglebirds. At the modern Flame Birds' first meeting, Thunder and Fisher are seen glaring at Wayde, indicating that they do not trust him and dislike him to some extent. The Flame's Return Coming soon... Gallery Thunder Illustration.png|Illustration from Rise of Evil, Chapter 21 Outcast Front Cover.png|Thunder on the front cover of Outcast References __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Major Characters Category:The Razor Talons Category:The Jungle Flock Category:The Flame Birds Category:Fighters Category:Rise of Evil Characters Category:Owls Category:Outcast Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Trainers Category:The Flame's Return Characters Category:Prisoners